DLC04KatelynAlden.txt
__TOC__ DLC04DialogueSettlement |scene= |srow=18 |topic=0101E38C |before= |response=''{Aloof, all business / Question}'' So, you're the new boss? Colter was no pushover. If you were tough enough to take him out, then you definitely earned that title. |after=KatelynAlden: Whatever his faults, I'll say this - Colter built something here, something important. |abxy=A}} |topic=0103B531 |trow=3 |before=DLC04NPCFKatelynAlden: So, you're the new boss? Colter was no pushover. If you were tough enough to take him out, then you definitely earned that title. |response=Whatever his faults, I'll say this - Colter built something here, something important. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=A lot of people come a long way to trade here. A lot of caps flow through the market. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{A little condescending... "don't screw this up"}'' It's the kind of opportunity you don't want to take for granted. |after=Player Default: Wouldn't be much of a market if we didn't have customers. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0103B530 |before=Player Default: Wouldn't be much of a market if we didn't have customers. |response=Exactly. Customers means caps, and caps means everyone's happy. When a bunch of Raiders aren't happy any more, the bullets start flying. |after=KatelynAlden: There's one other thing you should probably know. I've got an arrangement with Shank. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103B52F |before=Player Default: I'll run this place however I want. |response=''{Cool, aloof, barely an apology / Neutral}'' Sorry, no offense Just trying to help. After all, if this place prospers, it's good for both of us. |after=KatelynAlden: There's one other thing you should probably know. I've got an arrangement with Shank. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0103B52D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you mean? |response=As long as people feel safe coming here, the caps will flow. But Raiders, they're unpredictable. Quick-tempered. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=It's a delicate balance, this place. Lot of reward but just as much risk. All I'm saying is, don't let things get out of hand. |after=KatelynAlden: There's one other thing you should probably know. I've got an arrangement with Shank. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0103B528 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Exactly. Customers means caps, and caps means everyone's happy. When a bunch of Raiders aren't happy any more, the bullets start flying. |response=''{Divulging a shady secret...choosing words carefully / Neutral}'' There's one other thing you should probably know. I've got an arrangement with Shank. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' When I'm out on the road, I keep an ear to the ground. I hear anything interesting, I relay it to him. |after=Player Default: Sounds good to me. Feel free to keep that going. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0103B527 |before=Player Default: Sounds good to me. Feel free to keep that going. |response=''{Approving / Neutral}'' Will do. |after=KatelynAlden: Since you're here, can I hook you up with any supplies? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103B526 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't know you, and I don't trust you. I don't want to see you back here. |response=''{Surprised and disappointed / Surprised}'' Your serious? Fine. I'll finish up my business here and hit the road. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry, disappointed / Angry}'' Meantime, you better watch your back. People who make bad decisions don't last long around here. |after=KatelynAlden: Since you're here, can I hook you up with any supplies? |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0103B525 |before=Player Default: Whatever arrangement you've got with Shank is your business. |response=''{Approving / Neutral}'' I'm glad you see it that way. |after=KatelynAlden: Since you're here, can I hook you up with any supplies? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0103B524 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Who is Shank? |response=He's... a man in the know. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Anything noteworthy happens either here in Nuka-World or out in the Commonwealth, odds are, he's well-informed about it. |after=Player Default: Sounds good to me. Feel free to keep that going. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Who is Shank? |response=Call it preferred status. I get first crack at whatever the gangs bring in. Helps me keep a good stock on hand. |after=Player Default: Sounds good to me. Feel free to keep that going. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=0103B51F |before=Player Default: Will do. |response=Since you're here, can I hook you up with any supplies? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0101E38C |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Aloof, all business / Stern}'' As long as you keep your eyes on the merchandise and off of me, I'm happy to do business. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Aloof, all business / Stern}'' Found some pretty good stuff while I was out on the road. Interested? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Aloof, all business / Stern}'' I've got all sorts of gear to choose from. Have a look. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Aloof, all business / Stern}'' Got a little of everything. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=010209D6 |before=Player Default: What have you got? |response=''{Neutral}'' It changes every day, to be honest, but I try to keep a good mix of weapons, supplies and trinkets. It's a decent bet I've got something you want. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=0101AAC2 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Angry, the player banished you / Angry}'' I'll be leaving soon enough. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry, the player banished you / Angry}'' I'll be hitting the road soon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Angry, the player banished you / Angry}'' I'll be gone by the time you come back. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101AAC0 |before= |response=''{Curious why the player has stopped talking}'' Well, uh... was that it? |after= |abxy=}} DLC04ShankKatelynIntroScene |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0101E2EE |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Word is Super Mutants just hit the place. They're still trying to rebuild. Should be easy pickings. |after=Shank: If there's anything left. How good is this source of yours? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101E2ED |before=Shank: If there's anything left. How good is this source of yours? |response=''{Neutral}'' It's good, Shank. I don't bring you bullshit. |after=Shank: And I'd like to keep it that way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101E2EB |before=Shank: Here. Earned this. Anything else you find out-- |response=''{Amused}'' Shank, you'll be the first to know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files